


Five Times The Doctor And Mickey Bonded

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: It's all about the women.





	Five Times The Doctor And Mickey Bonded

**1\. Some Daughters Do Have Them**

"She's got some arm on her, that one." The Doctor rubs his jaw with grudging admiration.

"Tell me about it." Mickey hands the Doctor a beer. "Jackie had a right go when she thought I'd offed Rose."

"Ah," says the Doctor.

Mickey waves this off, drinks. They watch Rose and Jackie argue, voices muffled. It's cool outside. Mickey can make out a few stars through London's light haze.

"She'll go with you," he admits.

"Jackie? Oh."

"Rose Tyler." Mickey lifts his bottle in salute. "Makes Jackie worth it."

"Rose," the Doctor agrees.

They clink their beers together and drink deep.

**2\. I've Got A Fast Car**

"Why can't you teach me to fly?" Rose complains. "It's just buttons."

"Rose!" The Doctor pats the console. "Don't listen to the nasty human, old girl."

"Oi!"

"You'd strip the gears," Mickey says. "They'd find our arms on Mars and our legs in ancient Greece."

"The TARDIS has..." The Doctor waves his hands vaguely. "Personality."

"I fixed up this Peugeot once, the clutch bit high and the brake low, but when you treated her just right, firm but friendly, she took the sweetest corners."

"Exactly!" The Doctor beams. "I had this Edwardian roadster--"

"Boys!" Rose storms off. They don't notice.

**3\. After The Deluge**

Mickey goes back to the drawing room and grabs up the decanter. The Doctor is still in the console room, where Mickey and Rose left him.

Mickey pours him a drink. After a long while, the Doctor picks it up, looking through it at the time rotor glow.

"I'm so old now," he says. "And you're so fleeting."

"Yeah," Mickey says. He touches the Doctor's arm, voice thick. "It's never long enough, but. We're alive. Right now, we're alive."

The Doctor looks down at Mickey's hand, then at his face, then looks away, nodding. "Thank you."

Mickey leaves the bottle.

**4\. The People You'll Be**

"It's funny, right," Mickey says, "but I don't remember 'sometimes I have tits' coming up at all in that whole 'new bodies' talk thing."

"Time Lords have been known to change their species during regeneration," the Doctor says. "What's gender to that? Get a bit of perspective, Mickey."

"I have one, thanks," Mickey says. "A very good perspective."

They both tilt their heads as the other Doctor bends over the console.

"This is so screwed up," they both say and exchange a look.

"...I do have a nice arse, though."

"Fabulous." Mickey nods.

"Boys!" Rose storms off. They don't notice.

**5\. The Girl In Question**

"She leaves her clothes everywhere," Mickey says.

"She uses all TARDIS's hot water," the Doctor says, "which shouldn't even be possible. Not even Peri took that long. And as soon as you finally get her out--"

"She always goes off by herself."

"Don't wander off, I say. First rule!"

"She never listens."

"She always gets involved," the Doctor says.

"And when you try and stop her, she gives you that look. Like a hurt puppy."

"And you'd do anything, save everybody."

"Just to make her smile at you, one more time."

"Yeah."

They clink their beers together and drink deep.


End file.
